mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Case of the Space Invader
The Case of the Space Invader is episode thirteen of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise One day while he's out playing Milo thinks he sees an alien, and it's up to Alfred to prove otherwise. Summary One day Milo is outside playing, using a stick like a sword when he notices a strange fog arising, followed by an intimidating figure in a weird outfit. In fright he runs away to Hedgequarters, when he tries to calm down and explain what he saw, claiming it was an alien. Camille doesn't believe him though, while Alfred tries to make sense of his claims, causing Milo to get angry when he sees neither of them believe him. He storms out, leaving them perplexed. Later, the duo find Milo hanging up posters about the Alien and they start to worry over their friend when Edgar shows up and asks about it. Alfred avoids letting Milo cause further problems by quickly stating it's just a movie poster. Then he apologizes to Milo for not taking him seriously after Edgar leaves and offers to hear him out. The trio return to Hedgequarters and while Alfred is still unsure of his claims, Camille demands some sign of proof. They return to Milo's earlier location and decide to investigate when Alfred picks up a scent. Milo believe it came from the fog he saw and with this proof, Alfred agrees that something happened, he just isn't sure what. After marking down the smoky scent as their first clue, Milo attempts to give his friends advice against an alien attack- though neither really listen. Suddenly, a bee flies at Alfred and he panics as another bee appears. But they suddenly flop down to the ground and act odd. He deems this their second clue, but he assumes the bees probably came from his dad's hive since he just had a shipment of bees recently. Back at Hedgequarters, Alfred looks online for some help and they consider making a trap to catch the strange person Milo saw. They put up a couple of devices and alarms, and set up some lights to make sure the creature will show up on video, then they begin watching them for something suspicious when suddenly, a big green eye appears to be staring at them. By now Camille is starting to believe Milo really did see an alien, but they are relieved after realizing it's just Alfred's dad fixing the camera. He wishes them luck and takes off, causing Alfred to wonder if his dad could be clue three and they go over everything they know so far. With some thought linking, Alfred manages to piece together the fact that the eye was his dads, and the "alien" is probably him. They return to the location again to see the same smoke from before beginning to rise. Alfred leads his nervous friends into the nearby area and they come out in his backyard, where the alien suddenly appears and they realize it is his dad. A flustered Milo appears shocked by the revelation as Alfred's dad explains that whenever he has to transfer bees like this, he uses the smoke to calm them down and lessen the chance of injury. It doesn't hurt them and it wears off fairly quickly. With everyone calmed down, they start to laugh and observe his work. 'Quotes' *Camille: "It's what, Milo? Hannah? Something happened to Hannah? Do we even know Hannah?" ----- *Alfred: "I know my dad isn't an alien, even if he acts like that sometimes." ---- *Milo:'' "Fine, you want proof? Well don't blame me if you get fried by a raygun."'' --- 'Trivia' *Alfred's voice is higher pitch in this episode. Goofs *Throughout the episode, some animation and textures look off. 'Gallery' vlcsnap-2012-02-25-11h45m21s230.png|This smokey scent is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-25-11h46m35s196.png|The dumbed bees are our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-25-11h49m20s59.png|And a eye bulb is our last clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-25-11h48m19s201.png|Watching the video TMoAH Pics (2).JPG|Alfred covering for Milo about the poster. Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Forest mysteries Category:Camille Eps